Thought an' Memory
by azzami
Summary: The crew of the Flying Dutchman still remember.
1. Maccus

POTC fanfic...heh. I **love **the crew of the Flying Dutchman...and Maccus, oddly enough, turned up for this fic. I don't even really like him... But still... Well. Maybe cos he's the first mate.XD Came out a bit... Weird. Hope it doesn't sound stilted or anything...

* * *

I was always a good liar. I hear my voice, shaking and groaning, telling the Captain that I accept his offer. I feel my mouth curving out into a satisfied smile, as I stared at the players across me, calling out the dice as I went along. I see my hands shift and shudder, day by day, and I tell myself, not to worry, Maccus, not to worry, this will past. And I hear my own voice, shaky and weak, and I watch my other hand, with a barnacle attached to it, struggle to scrub off the invading blue. 

I was always a good observer. I was on the cursed ship longer than Jimmylegs or Palifico. I was here before any of them. I watched the new members of the crew get dragged aboard, watch as they accept their fate, watch those brave ones that don't get flung overboard and killed. I watched as the cannons fire and fire, watch ships crack and die, hear them moan in pain. I watched my own hands shift and move, watched as they wielded the axe and change from human to beast. And I feel myself, changing and shifting, in something else.

I was always a good fighter. I smell the blood on the air, smell it on my lips and hands and body, as I slide through the throngs of filthy navy soldiers, a spray of blood following in my wake. I hear bones crack and a groan of pain and I feel myself smiling as I slammed a fool to the ground. I see myself, my body change, month by month, year by year to reflect my nature, and I tell myself, Maccus, this is good. And I feel myself grinning, a snarl different from my former smile and I hear the remaining memories die without a fight.

And when I step beside the Captain, his peg-leg loud against the wooden, rotted boards, and I hear him say to the ship, "This be your new first mate lads!". And I feel proud. I heard someone laughing, low and harsh, and I hear myself, the first mate of the cursed ship, and I feel a tear trickle from my eye, sliding and dripping down my face, gone forever.

* * *

And... Done. Press the review button please! (.) 


	2. Jimmylegs

Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic on the Flying Dutchman...SQUEE. Just watched AWE and IT WAS SO DAMN BLOODY GOOD. ahahaha...-keels over with delight- Oddly enough... When I wrote this fic, I was a bit, just ramble along... then somehow it became Jimmylegs. Not even my favourite character...-grumbles-

* * *

Ah've been on dis ship for ten-an'-twenty years, an' really, most of me memories have been thrown overboard into the deep, blue sea. The sea, ah, the sea. It was what drew me onto Captain's ship in the first place. Shouldn't have followed that dirty, merchant ship. Sails were all patchy and de fool captain had a stupid, shifty look to him. O' course, dere was a bloody storm and we got caught up in a ruckus with Captain. 

And o' course, nearly everybody died, as it was just a puny ship with no cannons, an' de people onboard din't really know how to use weapons. In the end, only me and a big lad dat been travellin' with me fer a long time called... Aye, I've fergitten his name now. Most people call him Keys on Captain's ship, seein' dat he's uncommonly good with openin' stuck doors with seaweed and squelch all over them or with thingys in the keyholes.

An' we, fools and cowards dat we are, accepted de Captain's offer.Den ah started losin' mah memory. It was slow, aye, at first ah din't even notice de stupid, liddle things ah've fergit about land. Den one day, when ah'm watchin' a game, Keys comes right up to me an' says, "Jimmylegs, do you remember my name?" An' then, ah was fool enough ta reply, "Course lad, what do ya think ah am?"

An' the fool lad keeps starin' at me, as if prayin' an' hopin' dat ah remember his bloody real name. Ah remember ah was angry dat day, de stupid lad keeps on starin' an' starin' an' ah pretty much went mad. Well, dey say dat Maccus an' Wheelback gotta pull me off de stupid lad. Lucky fer me de Captain wasn't around dat time, ah remember meself thinkin',else ah'm gonna get a bunch o' lashes. But o' course, ah got bashed over de head by Maccus, who tells me dat ah couldn't act like dis on de Dutchman.

Ah remember... Ah was really angry. Said dat Maccus was welcome ta a match with me if he wants ta fight, ah think ah was pretty much washed o' dat idea once Maccus near punched de air outta me with one blow. All was well an' well, an' we were all sleepin' on our hammocks. Den we got waked up by Captain, he was shoutin' like crazy an' was plenty bloody furious. Turns out de Keys lad had killed 'imself, stucked 'is sword through 'is stomach.

Ah remember thinkin' to mahself, de lad got it plenty easy. Course, learnt somethin' new dat day, turns out we _not _immortal, still can get blasted inta Hell by a cannon. De only difference is dat we turn inta big fishies an' plants with barnacles all over us an' we get an overextended lifetime. It was bloody... What's dat word? Ah, ironic, when de Captain made me de bo'sun an' gave me authority ta lash others.

Ironic cos... Aye, turns out ah _do _remember some stupid liddle things. Ah promised de Keys laddie once, tells him when we watchin' de bo'sun o' a ship whippin' another man once, ah tells 'im dat ah not gonna do any lashin' fer no-one as I got lashed before, an' ah really din't like it. Aye, an' now ah doin' lashin' fer de Captain. Ah broke mah promise with de Keys laddie an' ah made no peace with meself.

Ah remember feelin' like dat fer a few months, an' then... Ah think dat ah have no feelin's anymore. Ah just do mah job, an' ah have to admit, get a certain pleasure in watchin' people wail when dey get lashed by me. Helps dat ah got a good eye an' can lash a person in de same spot fer more than three times. De Captain was proud o' me, tells me dat ah got talent. An' ah was surprised to hear me says, "Thank ye kindly, Captain."

Ah am de bo'sun, Mista Jimmylegs on de Flying Dutchman. An' ah am not man nor human anymore.

* * *

Hahas...And it's done. Going to add more chappies...Eheheh. Dunno who's coming up next though... Oh well.-shrugs- Please review!! Else I'll blast you with a big black cannon. 


	3. The Twins

This one is about The Twins... XD Oddly enough... I find that my favourite characters isn't coming to me... -rolls eyes- Well... Enjoy. -smile-

* * *

"Thomas."

"Yes?"

"How long do ye think we've got on this ship?"

"I don't know... How would I know?"

"Seein' as yer the smart one, and the one wif the brains, I thought ye should know."

"… Damn you to Hell, John."

"We _are _in Hell, brother."

"You still have that," And here the voice held a hint of bare disdain in it, "_Bigwig _accent as those uncouth pirates call it. I thought you would have lost it long ago."

"Unfortunately, brother," A faint gurgling laugh rose. "I will always remember it."

"Why? _Why did you bring this upon me?_"

"…I love you, brother. I didn't want you to die."

"Yes. Yes."

The two entities, joined in soul and now in life, shifted and groaned. Black, brackish blood trickled down from a small hole in the middle. The left entity shifted and muttered as it brought down an enquiring hand to the small hole.

"I thought Wyvern said that it will heal once we do this."

"You cannot trust him… He is merely a living _plant _now."

"I trust Wyvern…"

"You should not trust him! You see what happens when you trust pirates, _filthy pirates_!"

"Damn ye, Thomas Frederick. It ain't my fault that a bloody storm rose and we met the Captain!"

"_Filthy pirates…_ And we are now reduced to this, _this_!" The other entity snarled as it plucked at the corals and barnacles slowly weaving their way up its arm.

"It is the only way to save ye."

"I will rather die."

"The damned cannon shot ye through the middle. There was nothin' an' no-one who could save ye on this ship. An' ye should already notice by now, we ain't _exactly _immortal, we still can die. An'… An' this was the only alternative."

"Yes… Yes… I know, damn it!"

Tears trickled down an already half-changed face, as it wept, and moaned, for the life it lost, the world it left and most of all... The humanity it lost.

* * *

Does it sound weird... Hope it came out alright. Press the pretty review button please, and tell me what you think! XD 


	4. Wheelback

After so long... This thing had finally surfaced. -winces- Wheelback this time... Pulled a name outta midair for him, -coughs- Inspired... Sort of. By my uncle.

* * *

When Johnny Apple was just a lad with a broken tooth smile, his dadda would swing him up high and higher and yell to him while he was flying, ah yes, flying in the cool breezy land air (_though it never smelt nor felt nor burnt as well the Lady's breath_), he would bellow, in that big, jovial merry voice of his that, "Laddie, laddie boy, ye must seize life by the wheel an' steer it well when ye got a chance to, aye?"

Dadda still had traces of the rollicking, rough sea accent that he would never, never ever get rid of. Johnny Apple remembered Mamma telling Dadda once, when he was nothing but a lad with a broken tooth smile and rough, capable hands, he remembered Mamma laughing when she told Dadda, that she married him only for his sea accent. And Johnny Apple had remembered how Dadda had smiled with his mouth and eyes and picked Mamma up and hugged her tightly, and how he had took a flying leap and entered into the fray awkwardly, and how, and how his pretty Mamma and Dadda laughed and hugged and cried.

Johnny Apple had left home one pretty summer morning, when he was not so much of a lad and had a broke tooth smile and rough capable hands and a slight sea accent, he remembered (_false or real he would never know_) that he had told his Dadda and Mamma that he would return when he had made his fortune. Dadda had clasped his hands tightly with hands that were deformed and bent with bone-disease, and whispered, " Now ye remember my words, lad, take hold of the steerin' wheel and steer life well, aye?"

Johnny Apple had remembered the big storm, when he was not so much of a lad and had a broke tooth smile and rough, capable hands and a missing eye and a much, _much _heavier sea accent , and how he had had yelled and screamed when those creatures leapt onboard and took the little merchant ship, how the crew had died under thrusting swords and how some leapt overboard, willing to play dice with the Lady instead of staying to fight.

He could not remember anything after that.

He could only remember the burning pain when rough hands had held him down and jammed a compass into his eye.

He could only remember the animal crack-scream that he had shrilled when he was _something so hard so pain so knobbly oh gods help me dadda mamma so pain so pain _was rammed into his back, shattering bones and _making him scream scream crack scream so pain oh gods oh lady help me help me._

He could only remember the way he had laid on the oddly smooth seaweedy floor.

Well. You can't exactly ask Mista Wheelback how the process of going insane was like, can you?

* * *

And it comes to an end... Please review ! XD 


End file.
